


A World Too Fragile

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Hank Anderson, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yandere character, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Hank gets a sudden influx of cases where victims are found drowned in local lakes and their bodies filled with plastics and glass.After exhausting all leads, and the FBI taking notice of the strage occurances, Hank gets a new partner: A kid with soft brown eyes and somehow a worse fasion sense and more secrets than him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. The Drowned Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction EVER, so please be gentle!

Hank stared out at a young couple, early thirties he supposes, floating out in the lake. The forensics team was working on retrieving them. Hank already knew that this was going to be a hard case: the water washed away most evidence, it is one of the last free places in America, ie there is no CCTV footage to mull over, and the bodies seemed to be full of plastic and shards of glass.

That last part made Hank groan. The motive seemed clear enough, but it left the suspect pool wide open. It could’ve been any passerby that noticed one littered and went ape shit, not the usual ‘family and friends always did it’ shtick.

When he returned to the DPD, he was already determined to call it a lost cause. It was March, who in the right mind would’ve swam in a Great Lake to even be a witness? Maybe he could idle there a day like an idiot hoping to find a dog walker who frequented the area. Or maybe bring Sumo along with him. God knows that bratty tub of lard could use a break from Hank’s neglect. It was decided, then.

The next day rolled around and angry beams of light assaulted Hank’s face and brought his hangover to the forefront. He let out a few swears and swung his legs over the bed. He peed and barely glanced at the sarcastic little sticky notes dotting his mirror before paddling out into the kitchen. After a pot of coffee was made and Sumo was fed, Hank brought out his leash. 

At least Hank’s horrible habit of sleeping in and showing up late for work meant that it was at least bearably warm at the lake. He let Sumo drag him wherever and asked every single person he met if they saw anything last night. Of course none of them did. Hank eventually gave up a second time and dropped the Saint Bernard at home on his way to the DPD. 

He barely entered the bullpen when he heard Fowler screeching his name. He should probably retire early. It's not like he has a son to look after. All 200 pounds of Hank entered the glass coffin. He saw the familiar face of Captain Fowler, and to his right… a twenty-something year old with short curly brown hair and brown puppy-dog eyes. He wore a standard lavender shirt and a long blue skirt that reached his feet.

“Hank, this is your new partner Detective Connor Arkait. Don’t fuck this up,” was all Fowler got out of his mouth before Hank bristled and opened his fat mouth.

“I don’t need a fucking partner and I don’t need this goddamn hippie!” Poor Connor hasn’t even opened his mouth once.

“Hank! He is a very valuable asset to this investigation and it was either you or Reed! And I don’t think you of all people can judge his fashion sense!” Ok, after hearing the other option was Gavin, Hank accepted his fate. All the more reason to get out of this hell hole early.

“Wait, he’s here only for this investigation? Some madman who humps trees saw them litter, killed ‘em, and dumped the bodies in the lake.” 

“There’s a plethora of other cases than just the Jamie and Watson one, Hank. You were just available at the time. The FBI wanted to stick their noses in it, but didn’t feel like having to control the press,” Fowler looked back at Hank, and then to Connor, whose face was only slightly unamused and remained unchanging during their friendly conversation. “Detective Arkait, this is lieutenant Anderson. Now get out of my office before I have to write another disciplinary report on him”

Hank looked Connor over another time before settling at his desk with Connor taking the adjacent one.

“So why are you wearing a dress? You know being an officer has running and jumping and shit, right?” 

“It is not a dress, it is a sk-”  
“Oh for fuck’s- you know what I meant. Answer the damn question!” He was too old and too sober for this shit.

Connor stared at Hank with wide eyes. “I have a skin condition. If the need arises to engage in physical combat, I can effortlessly disrobe,” Hank could only stare at this kid slack jawed. Is he fucking serious? He sighed. If this kid - Connor - has some weird ass condition where he can’t have tight fitting pants, then he should just get a pair of sweats. He noticed something odd about him too - not just his speech pattern - he wasn’t sitting on his chair at his desk. He was crouching beside it.

Okay, there is something wrong with his legs if they’re too delicate to fucking sit on.

“If your legs are so delicate, the point still stands. Why are you a cop?” Connor knit his eyebrows and frowned in annoyance. At least he is capable of emotions after all.

“They are not delicate. I have a growth at the base of my spine akin to a tail, if you insist. I cannot wear pants as the waistbands sit too low under my tail to stay affixed to my waist. If you require any proof as you are so insistent on the matter, we could go to the restro-,”

“Aaaand this conversation is over now. Thanks for sharing,” He’s definitely too sober for this shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank visit their first crime scene.

Connor settled on angling his chair to the side so the back of it wouldn’t obstruct his… tail. Hank brushed a hand over his face. He thought he had seen everything. He thought wrong. He tried not to imagine what Connor was hiding; extended tailbones on humans looked a lot more like a tumor jutting over the butt. Most are removed at birth, but apparently Connor’s parents decided to keep it.

Hank began leafing through all the other cases with similar MOs, a random person or a small group would be found dead in the water, bodies full of plastic, and the bodies found after the gasses from decomposition made them rise to the surface. Hank was almost impressed. Almost. Although there are, at this point, six bodies recovered, it couldn’t be a serial killer. The ETAs were too close together and the sites were too far apart to just be one person. Unless the killer skipped eating, sleeping, and the toilet, there was somebody else.

Connor was staring intently at his monitor. Probably a little too close. His eyes were wide, but his mouth remained neutral. He looked curious if anything. Hank felt a twinge of relief; he won’t have to worry about Connor freaking over the smell and sight of dead bodies. Although Hank has seen plenty of photos and videos of gore, seeing his first cadaver messed with him for a couple days.

“I’d like to visit one of the crime scenes and get a feel for myself, if you do not mind,” Connor’s soft and almost alluring voice rips Hank from his ‘work’.

“‘Kay. I’m gonna look at one I haven’t seen yet if we’re going out. Might as well. No race, gender, familial, age or even location ties to this thing,” Hank rose and carded his hand through his long grey hair. Connor hurried after him, careful to not trip over his damn skirt. In the elevator Hank tried a third time to get a read on him. Connor was fidgeting with a coin, but had an impassive look.

Hank drove Connor with him as Connor just takes the bus everywhere. Hank can’t help but feel like Connor was misplaced as soon as he stepped into Detroit. A thin cute guy with a skirt hiding his deformity didn’t seem too off to find in a city, but it was the sense of innocence about him. 

Hank absentmindedly turned on his CD player. Heavy Metal shot through the speakers and into his soul. Connor, however, looked mortified. It was like the music offended him. Connor shook his head and turned down the volume.

“What will be our time of arrival?” Anger seemed to suit Connor better than… whatever he had on at the DPD. 

“Shit if I know,” Hank kept silent after that. Refusing to acknowledge the question still hanging in the air.

“Could you please turn down the music, lieutenant?” Hank looked sideways at the guy who dared to ride in his car and demand him to accommodate for his ears. The flicker of anger died down when Hank looked into those brown eyes, expecting an expression similar to his own, but instead Connor had a pleading look in his eyes. A small frown and a tilted head accompanied it making him look like a kicked puppy.

Manipulative little bastard. He turned the music down. 

Connor was eager to hop out of the car and survey the area around him. It was cut off with holographic police tape that he ducked under. Hank chuckled to himself as he walked right through the beam of light. If Connor could be this cute, maybe Hank could stand having a partner again.

“Bodies were found 700 feet offshore. They were in the early stages of rotting,” Connor didn’t meet Hank’s eyes and only hummed in response. He dipped his fingers in the water and raised it to his mouth. What coul-

“That’s lake water! The fuck you think you’re doing!?” Hank jogged over to Connor. He apparently couldn’t care less that the water is probably filthy and have brain eating amoebas in it.

“Testing if it is fresh or saltwater. This particular lake is freshwater,” Was all Connor told Hank.

“What does it even matter for!? We’re investigating a murder, not the fucking envioment!” Connor seemed taken aback. He stood still and eerily silent for a moment. 

“You’re correct. This is unimportant to the investigation,” Connor turned around and   
looked around. “There were no witnesses in this particular case, correct?”

Hank just nodded slowly while biting his lip. He had no evidence to work with. Even the   
garbage stuffed into the bodies didn’t have any correlation except that some of it was old. Connor looked back out to the lake with a determined look in his eyes. 

“These cases are probably gonna be turned to the FBI if we don’t have any leads,” Hank supplied and waited for Connor in the car. Connor climbed in. “The sun’s already settin’. You don’t have to go back to the station; I’ll just drop you off at your place,”

Connor drummed his fingers and fished out his coin from his shirt pocket. “I am currently away from home for the duration of this investigation. I have no… I am staying at a hotel for the time being,”

Hank eyed him suspiciously. “Wanna tell me the name so I can drop ya off?” Connor’s definitely up to some shady shit. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was homeless at this point. Guy’s already got a fucking tail anyhow.

“Uhm… It’s…” Connor looked out the window and rushed out his next sentence. “Could you just drop me off at the DPD instead?” He flushed and looked around nervously. Now’s not the time to be an old pervert, Hank. “I-I mean I wouldn’t want to trouble you on m-my first day!” A slight, forced chuckle was pressed out his lips. 

He doesn’t have a fucking place to stay. Does he have money? Any other clothes? What did he think he was going to do the whole time he was here?

“I’m taking you to my place,” Was all Hank could muster without lashing out at the poor kid for not having thought any of this through.

A small, scared and tiny voice that would’ve been drowned out easily hadn’t Hank turned off his music completely to talk to Connor squeaked in the air. “I have an idea - we could have a steakout and someone as bait. They could throw some litter at a body of water casually, and we’ll note any suspicious bystanders or confronters,” Connor’s got a good idea. 

Suddenly Hank realised how obvious that plan was and he should’ve been the one to conjurupt. 

“As much as I hate having to drive all the way back out here, we have to prepare. I gotta sleep and get shit together for you and me,” Connor winced at the last part. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Hank didn’t even turn his music back on.

Hank pulled into his small driveway and motioned for Connor to get out. He stood there, watching Hank as he parked in the garage. He led Connor to the front door and was able to get the key in the hole on the first try. It would be a record, but that only counted if he was drunk. Connor cautiously stepped inside, only for a large dog to trot up to him.

“Don’t worry ‘bout him. He’s too lazy to do anything,” Connor gently reached out his hand and his movements were so slow Hank thought he was trying to defuse a bomb. Once his hand met Sumo’s face, he relaxed a bit. Despite their new connection, Connor still kept his distance. “I’m gonna order us a pizza. Make yourself at home.”

Hank placed the delivery order and stepped under the hot spray of his shower. He scrubbed his hair thouroghly. If he has a guest now, he has to look presentable for once since- He purposefully looked directly up at the shower head to get soap in his eyes. Time to think about something else. Or someone else, as Connor is now in his living with no idea what to do. 

Where did Connor even come from? All Hank knows is that Connor is a part of some branch of police and thrown right into this. Hank poured some soap on his hands and began working on his body. How could he not have any living arrangements for his time in Detroit? What even made him so qualified for these little cases anyway? Why was he so innocent looking and cute? Hank paused for a moment in his little train of questions. Not while he’s sitting in his damn living room!

Or maybe it could be his only chance, save Connor actually finds a hotel to stay at. Hank made up his mind as it wandered to what it would be like to run his hands slowly up Connor’s skirt. Did his tail make wearing underwear impossible, too? Hank shuddered at the thought of Connor going about a normal routine, without underwear, and something benign would cause his clothes to hike up. Hank would make some stupid, lewd pickup line. Connor would be so shy and nervous that someone saw whatever was dangling above his tight little ass.

He continued his cliche fantasy, until the story came to an abrupt halt along with Hank. He calmed down and washed away the evidence with disgust. He could probably be old enough to be Connor’s dad! 

Connor was in the kitchen holding a picture frame when Hank entered. All the shame subsided when he saw what Connor was holding, making way for an uglier, darker feeling he tried to wash away in the first damn place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! As I said it's my first fic and could really use some love and support rn. Thanks and see ya maybe tommorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts a bit sad.

His hands were shaking. He was staring at the floor. He refused to meet Connor’s or Cole’s eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing with that?” Hank’s voice came out low and hushed. It was oddly more terrifying than him shouting.

“I-I was just looking at it! I don’t understand; why are you upset with me?” Connor had the gall to just stand there and ask that. Like he doesn’t know.

Because he doesn’t know, a voice echoed through Hank’s mind. 

“Don’t ya know not to go through other people’s shit!? I let you into my house and you can’t help but to be snoopin’ around!” A ring of the doorbell stops Hank short. Connor barely has time to let out a small apology when Hank swings the door open. He glared at the delivery girl as if she was the one holding Cole’s picture.

Hank came to the kitchen and dropped the pizza box unceremoniously onto the table. Connor still hasn’t moved from where he stood.

“Have at it.”

Hank grabbed a slice and a beer, then plopped down on the couch. The beer lasted a whole four minutes. He reached for another. And another. And another, until he was pleasantly buzzed. He needed the strength from it to talk to Connor like an adult. Speaking of which, Connor ever so slowly reached for a slice like when he met Sumo. He kept glancing at Hank when he nibbled, as if eating the damn thing would offend Hank.

A tinge of guilt pushed through him. For all Connor knew, that was his nephew, or maybe Cole’s at his mother’s house for the time being. Connor doesn’t know. 

Hank stood up and approached Connor. The poor thing backed away from him with an expression of sheer terror.

“I’m not gonna hurt ‘cha,” He raised his arms in mock surrender to accentuate the fact. Connor fucking flinched. “Listen, I didn’t mean those things. I just… It’s just… Cole is no longer here.”

Connor still didn’t open his mouth. He looked less afraid, but still very tense. Hank bet if Connor had a place to stay he would’ve bailed. An awkward silence fell between them. “Is there anything you wanna say…?” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I-I never meant to upset you. I understand if you wish for me to leave,” Guilt laced his voice and he looked down at the floor. Hank was only 80% sure he wasn’t crying. 

“Con, I should be the one sayin’ sorry. You didn’t know nothing and did nothin’ wrong,” God, did Hank fuck this up. Connor finally looked up. “I lashed out, Con. Seein’ that photo brings up some dark thoughts and feelings. I took it out on you,” Hank balled his hand into a fist and brought it to his mouth, almost as if he was going to cough. “I’m sorry, Connor.”

Connor placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok. Let’s sit down,” Hank obliged and sat slowly on the couch. Connor followed and put his hand back on Hank’s shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly. They stayed like that for a while. Hank didn’t dare to speak, all he was focusing on was getting the image of Cole being wheeled away by an ambulance and the thoughts that it should’ve been him instead out of his head.

Usually half a bottle of whiskey was needed for this, but with Connor here, it felt like things were tolerable for once. Hank was deeply grateful for that.

“May I ask you a personal question, lieutenant?” That soft, almost alluring, voice breaks the silence. Hank owes Connor at least that much after all of this.

“Sure.”

“How was Cole related to you?” That’s what finally broke him. Connor’s simple, not-incorrect use of the past tense, to describe Cole. Hank leaned forward and finally let himself cry. He didn’t want to do that in front of Connor, but he can’t help himself. It just wasn’t fair! How does greasy washed-up Hank get to live on, but a poor innocent boy is robbed of his life?

Hank let it all out. It's been weeks, hell, months since he let himself cry. Between sobs he wiped his nose and tried to dry his eyes; Connor doesn’t need to see this. Connor shouldn’t see him like this. He has known the guy for less than a damn day and he’s already breaking down!

Hank felt the couch shift. He did it. He scared away Connor in less than 24 hours. Goes to show that he fucks up any potential good in his life. Almost as if he does it on purpose at this point.

And then he felt arms wrap around him. Hank’s head whipped up in shock, only to see that yes, Connor, has him wrapped in a comforting embrace. He was even leaning into Hank and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Why are you being so goddamn nice…? All I ever did was yell at you and make you feel unwelcome.”

“You also invited me into your home and fed me. Do not undervalue yourself,” By god, if Hank wasn’t sobbing like a water sprinkler before, he was now. He returned the hug and held on tightly. It was like if he let go Connor would melt through the floor.

Hank was the one to pull away first. He stood up and stretched. “Alright, I’m ready to call it a night. It’s a bit early, so you can stay up and watch tv or whatever.” He paused for a moment. “Here, you can use my laptop. Just don’t go snoopin’ around in there.”

Before going to bed, Hank pulled out a duffel bag and filled it with water bottles, spare clothes, snacks, binoculars, a radio and a shitty camera. Connor gave Hank one hell of a look. “‘S for our stakeout tomorrow,” and then he went to bed.   
The next day it was raining. Still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Hank hobbled to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and decided to clean himself up for once. He has a guest now, after all. He trimmed his hair and beard, washed his face, put on deodorant, brushed his teeth, and used the toilet. The simple act of just running through his morning routine, which he hasn’t done properly in years, felt… good in a weird way. All he did was make himself somewhat presentable.

He made his way to the living room and started the coffee maker. Connor, who was on the couch, suddenly sat straight up. He looked around and seemed to relax a bit. 

“Want some coffee before we head out? Or maybe a change of clothes? I don’t think I have anything for your… ya know,” Blue eyes lazily met warm brown ones.

“Water is fine. I am also perfectly comfortable in this outfit, unless I smell unpleasant.” Well his speech could probably use some work still. He sounds too calculated and professional. While waiting for the coffee, Hank poured Connor some water. He immediately drank the whole glass, and Hank gave him more. He probably didn’t understand that he was allowed to fucking drink water last night.

Hank let Sumo out and put the duffel bag in the backseat where it could be easily reached. Connor stepped outside and he looked at home in the rain, with his arms spread out and a wide smile. His skirt was flapping gently in the breeze. It made being out in the rain in March worth it. Connor shuffled into the passenger seat and Hank started the ignition.

“You know, you’re the only person I’ve met who likes the rain.” Connor looked embarrassed by that remark, his cheeks turning a rosy color. “‘S not a bad thing,” he added.

“I just like water in general. It’s so… full of life. Every living being depends on it, and it graciously gives itself to us to use. I feel it does not receive the respect it deserves. Without it, we would never have even existed.” Hank had to take his eyes off the road to look at Connor head on. That godforsaken robotic mannerisms he had was in reality masking a poetic little shit. He decided he liked this side of Connor better than the ‘Yes, lieutenant!’ version.

“Why are you staring at me?” He was staring? Shouldn’t he be driving instead?

“Shit! It’s just I never really heard you talk like that. I like it. Makes you sound… alive,” he braked at the stoplight a bit too roughly causing them to jolt forward. “Fuck! Sorry.”

It took him a few moments to realize that he implied that Connor didn’t sound alive beforehand. It was too late now to fix it. 

They stopped by the DPD for an extra person to be bait and to collect some at least semi-biodegradable trash for them. They were passing by an officer when she said  
“Ugh! I’m so fat and stupid,” Connor wheeled around with a comforting and somber look on his face. 

“Do not say that. You are not ‘stupid’!” Did he just seriously fucking say that? Judging by the howls of laughter from everyone who was within earshot, Connor just fucking said that. “Why is everyone laughing? They’re not unintelligent!” That only made the laughing worse. It got so bad the Fowler had to storm in angrily to break it up and to leave Officer Landis alone. 

As they were walking to their desks, Hank slung an arm around Connor. “Kid, you basically just said that Landis is fat.” That’s all it took for Connor to finally realize what he just did. Those rosy cheeks returned. Hank’s amusement faded when a certain ass-dick approached.


	4. The Broken Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor begin their opperations, and Connor can't keep hiding.

Gavin was still laughing at the display. He sauntered over to Hank’s desk.

“Jesus fuck! I didn’t even have to do anything to embarrass you!” Hank quirked an eyebrow at that. It was Connor who made a fool of himself. Maybe he was talking to Connor. It was hard to tell with the way he kept looking between the both of them. “So, Hank, I was wondering how you got a pretty little femboy over here, turned out he’s too stupid to realize he could do better!”

Hank seethed. He was used to being attacked by Gavin all the time, but this is literally Connor’s second day! And something about calling Connor a femboy seemed off to him. He wasn’t into the modern lingo anymore and didn’t know if that was an insult or a compliment. Gavin did use pretty, so maybe it was some sort of backhanded compliment. Before Hank even had a chance to put Gavin in his place, Connor spoke first with a sarcastic and authoritative tone.

“I merely only stated the facts, Gavin. I would be flattered for calling me pretty, however you are much too submissive for my tastes.”

“Oh somebody’s got an attitude. What, you’re on your period or something? Oh wait, you’re spending the day locked in the car with phckin Anderson here.” Gavin smirked and by god did Hank want to wipe it off with his fist.

“If you are so concerned, we are actually recruiting a third person for our stake-out.” Hank couldn’t believe this. Did Connor seriously just invite Gavin to spend the next god knows how long with them? Maybe letting the kid handle Gavin himself was a shitty idea. He went to open his mouth in protest, but Gavin beat him to it.  
“Spend all day watching Hank drink himself to death? I already do that, but since you asked so nicely, I guess I could ruin you little alone time.” Hank’s cheeks went red. He expected Connor to get flak for the impracticality of his outfit, not assume that he couldn’t keep his damn legs closed! Then again, he was mostly referring to Hank to get under his skin. God, Reed was insufferable.

“Actually, you will not be in the vehicle with us. You will be the bait.” Then he fucking winked. This finally seemed to shut Gavin up. For someone who accidentally called someone fat, Connor sure seemed well-versed in playing mind games. He must’ve got it from someone.

“Alright, stop flirting, and let’s notify Fowler and head out.” Hank rose from his seat and refused to look either of them in the eye. Gavin was probably annoyed, since when is he not, and Connor probably would either be smug or mortified. 

During the car ride Gavin, in the backseat, criticised Hank’s overnight bag for a distinct lack of coffee and cigarettes. “I’ll stop somewhere along the way if you pay for your shit,” was Hank’s only comment, and it was decided. Gavin got his supplies and Connor dug out some water bottles from the bag. 

At the lake, Hank parked off to the side while Gavin bugged himself. He took a cup of coffee and plenty of cigarettes and sat on a bench. Whenever he finished a cigarette, he threw the butt into the water. Everytime he grabbed a new coffee, he threw the old one’s cup into the lake as well. He had some semblance of caring for his health as he used the random trash Hank and Connor collected intermittently.

The day was slow. Even though these people would literally kill for the environment, there was no guarantee that any of them would be constantly surveying each and every square inch of the lake on a given notice. At least the rain let up.

Connor switched between watching Gavin intently, to watching the clouds. At one point he took the coin out of his pocket and began to do tricks with it. Hank, having nothing better to do, watched him. It was then that Hank noticed that Connor’s coin was not a typical silver color, but gold instead.

“What kind of coin is that? Never seen one like that. Is it an heirloom?” A bright light shone in Connor’s eyes and he looked so damn excited. It warmed Hank’s heart to see him that happy.

“It was given to me by one of my brothers. He made it himself from scrap metal he found lying around. I asked if it was real gold, it’s not. I love it so much because it’s like I have a little piece of him with me, despite hundreds of miles away from him right now.” Connor kept smiling as he flicked the coin from palm to palm.

“‘S good to have something to remind you of home. I think your brother did a great job designing the thing. It looks like a professional made it,” Hank let himself grin, and Connor… Connor was blushing. 

“Thank you very much,” was all that he said before he turned his face away. It disappointed Hank that he couldn’t see Connor’s rosy cheeks from that angle anymore. Hank still had questions, and since nothing is happening, now is as good as ever to ask.

“Are you goin’ home after this investigation? Why are you even involved in all this?” Connor opened his mouth to speak, but only a strangled noise came out. Hank thought that maybe he was being too intrusive.

“I will be returning home after the investigation, yes. This case- it is just… highly probable that the perpetrators are from the same… kingdom as me. I was sent as I work in the royal guard there.” Hank’s jaw dropped.

“Holy fuck! I thought maybe you’re from the west coast, not another country! Didn’t know that there are still kingdoms anymore. Shit, if the fucking murder-cult is from your country, what happens to them?” Connor winced and faced the window. “Hey, I don’t give a flying fuck where you were born. It doesn’t change the fact that you’re still Connor. No hard feelings here, just was kinda shocked.” Connor relaxed at that.

“Thank you for your reassurance, and to answer your question, the individuals will most likely be executed for committing crimes on foreign land. It could potentially start wars, what they are doing.” No one spoke for a while. It was a lot to take in. Hank was just grateful that at least Connor’s kingdom does have some precautions to not start shit with others. Even if it is a bit extreme. Then Hank remembered America’s track history of always wanting to pick a fight. 

Images of Connor holding a gun with fearful eyes and poorly equipped body armor came to his mind. Although Connor said he was in the ‘royal guard’, Hank couldn’t shake the feeling that the young boy would be one of the first casualties. No. That’s not going to happen. They’ll solve the case before the FBI even has a chance to react and his kingdom will make a show of punishing those assholes and that will be all.

Connor absentmindedly sank in his seat and finished his water. Hank pulled one out of the back for himself. Then Connor asked Hank something and he nearly choked on it.

“If we find ourselves on opposite sides of the battlefield, and I am no longer human anymore, would you still be here with me? Would you still care about me as you did before?” 

Connor was staring at Hank with an expression of pure pain on his face. Tears were even threatening to flow freely down his face. It ripped Hank atom for atom seeing him so hurt.

“Of course I would, Con. Fucking hell, I’d take you and hide in the woods of Canada or the deserts of Australia. No one deserves to go to war. It’s fuckin’ brutal, and I know that you don’t want to hurt anyone.” Connor unbuckled his seatbelt and lunged forward and pulled Hank close. Hank easily wrapped his arms around Connor. He would be more than happy to let Connor feel his feelings, but right now they’re at work. He kept his head up and watched the area and decided to ease the tension. “Well, I know you’d not hurt anyone except Gavin. Besides, a couple of phycos won’t start a war.”

Speaking of Gavin… There was a small floating island of butts, five chinese take out containers and six empty cups of coffee in front of Gavin before someone took notice. Or maybe they noticed Gavin’s skin vibrating from all the coffee. 

Hank took note of the guy approaching him. He was wearing a long black trench coat and had piercings to high heaven. Well if he didn’t look sketchy as fuck. Connor took one look at him and bolted upright in shock. He looked familiar, but Hank would remember a damn goth wandering around a lake of dead bodies. He took tabs on his jewelry. It didn’t seem like the typical balls and hoops, but rather gold and gems as studs. He even had short colden chains connecting several of them. Dude must be loaded.

“Hello… sir. Are you ok? Did you smoke all of those?” His tone was calm and he sounded more dead and robotic than Connor, albeit a bit crackly coming from the speakers of the reciever. 

Gavin glared at him. “What’s it to you?” That seemed to make the stranger stand straighter, tilt his head upwards and look down at Gavin.

“I guess a collapsed lung accompanied by a heart attack is none of my business.” He did have a hint of sassiness at that.

“Then the phck you doing here?”

“I am looking for my brother. At first I thought you were Detective Reed from the DPD, but apparently you’re just a washed up drug addict whose father never loved him enough as a child,” the venom is the man’s voice was palpable. Hank wouldn’t be surprised if he started to fucking hiss. Hank considered the guy’s words carefully, from what he could surmise he’s looking for a, probably lost or kidnapped brother, and did his research of the DPD. 

The man in the trenchcoat went to turn around and walk away, which gave Hank a full front view of his face, despite the distance.

His face was just like fucking Connor’s. Just with blue eyes, no moles, and jewelry. 

Hank looked at Connor who shrugged with a shocked expression. “You said you live hundreds of miles away, right?” Connor looked more confused than ever.

“Yes… If he’s here, that must mean it is very important and confidential. Would you mind observing Gavin while I speak to him?” Connor looked at Hank with urgency. Hank waved him out. Connor nearly forgot to open the car door on his way out. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw the two meet up and walk away. 

All Hank could do is watch Gavin shorten his lifespan and worry over what could possibly happen to warrant his brother, who looked pretty fucking important with his damn bling, coming over.

Hank tried to go to his happy place that a therapist once told him to do. The problem is that Hank doesn’t have one. It used to be his family - a wife, kid, and a dog. Now, the best he could do was a bottle of black lamb. He loves spending time with Connor, but he’ll be leaving in a week tops. 

Out of all the thoughts in that brief minute, that was the one that hurt the most. This is why he stopped getting close to people. Whether he likes it or not, they all leave. Somehow and someway, the universe loves to rip the only good in his life away from him. The accident took Cole, the results took his wife, then Hank pushed his friends away in favor of that damn voice in his head. The voice then almost took Hank. He punched the dashboard. It was only day two and he was this attached to Connor, and his close friends were his own damn fault. 

He’s so fucking pathedic. If Connor wasn’t almost crying in Hank’s arms earlier, he would’ve thought that Connor thought the same.

With no outlet, Hank couldn’t fend off the voice from creeping back to him. He couldn’t even turn on his music - he had to listen to the receiver and radio. It started by calling Hank an old perverted man for his actions yesterday. 

Then it said that he’ll fail to protect Connor from whatever he is discussing with his brother, or the killers on the loose, just like he failed Cole. If he was so careless to notice the truck starting to drift, what would stop him from towing Connor along in another situation?

Hank felt sharp shards of glass ripping through his chest. It hurt so damn bad. He needed something, anything to distract himself from the voice mocking him. He didn’t have to wait long, as someone else with a cape and dark skin approached Gavin.

“If you wouldn’t mind, could you please pick up after yourself?” He tilted his head and Hank noticed a tattoo on his arm. He couldn’t tell what it was, so he spoke into the radio telling Gavin to try to remember what it is. 

“How about you phck off?” Gavin sneered. It could’ve been the persona they set for him, or just Gavin. The response seems to have struck a nerve and Hank put one hand on the door handle, the other unbuckling his seatbelt.

“You should really care about where you leave your trash,” the man took off his cape. Gavin’s eyes widened in shock, and before he could respond, the guy lunged at Gavin. There was a brief scuffle of Gavin trying- and failing- to take the arms around him off. Hank barked out his typical ‘DPD, put your hands in the air’ shtick. The nearly bald man then used all of his force to drag himself and Gavin into the lake.

Hank held his gun and tried to survey where they could be. It was too dangerous for himself to go underwater. He kept scanning the surface voraciously, waiting for the assailant to surface for air.

During this time, Connor came running up. “Where is Gavin? I heard you shouting.” His eyes were now trained on the water.

“Found our fucking guy, but he went underwater with him. Haven’t seen either surfacing for air, either,” he was losing hope fast. How long does Gavin have left? Before Hank could even move, Connor plunged into the lake. “CONNOR! Oh fucking hell!” Now there was nothing for Hank to do except call backup and request help. 

Hank felt his heart stop when it had been about three minutes before he last saw Gavin, one for Connor. He heard more splashing to the side of him, only to see Connor’s brother dive in as well. Maybe he should jump in to join the fucking party. Connor’s brother soon broke the surface with Gavin in his arms. He was sputtering as he was pulled to shore. 

Hank rushed over and pulled him out, only for the twin to turn and go below the surface.  
Hank preformed chest compressions to expel any lingering water in his system. Soon the EMT took over, and Hank told the story. He made sure to include the amount of smoking and caffeine in Gavin’s report.

Hank and several officers went back to the lake’s edge. The fuck were supposed to do? Swim aimlessly? That fucking guy could easily drag them under as well. Hank could only hope that Connor’s brother could drag Connor back, too. Fuck the suspect. It felt like hours, when it was really only ten minutes when Hank saw bobbing heads in the distance. A wave of relief passed through him. It may not be Connor, but it gave him hope.

Then there was the harsh sound of splashing. Hank looked up to see the guy from earlier with one of each twin on his sides. He could see them struggling against him, and with a flash of white, green and black all three disappeared under the water. By then, Gavin was able to speak and he yelled his first sentence.

“THEY’RE FUCKING MERMAIDS!” and then he blacked out. No one responded to that. Hank looked back out to the water and actually considered it. How else were they breathing? He didn’t have long until the trio were back into view. They got close to the shore and beckoned someone over. They even managed to handcuff him.

Hank didn’t care about getting wet and saded over. Connor looked absolutely miserable and couldn’t look Hank in the eye. Hank grabbed the man’s arm and took a brief glimpse at his eyes. One was green, one was blue. He didn’t want to walk, so Hank hefted him up and tried to put him on his feet. It was then he realised he doesn’t fucking have any. 

Where Hank saw legs before all of this, there was a long shimmering green tail with yellow accents. Gavin wasn’t bullshitting. He watched the tail shrink and legs with scale sprout. The scales stopped at the ankles with small frills all the way around.

He placed the guy down, with his… new feet and silently put him in the police cruiser. He turned around. Connor’s brother was soaking wet and on dry land and his trench coat completely covered his legs. Connor stayed in the water.

Hank motioned over to Connor, but his brother put a hand on his shoulder. “He doesn’t want to talk right now. I’ll bring him to your place later tonight. My name is Niles, by the way.” Hank grunted and slowly made his way to the car. He paused to look over his shoulder, back at the water.

He didn’t see Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you wanna see more and if you like it, I need confidence!


	5. (Fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made some fanart of my own fic.


	6. Black and White with Electric Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank waits for Connor, and Niles drops a bomb shell on Hank

Hank only let himself have two shots of whiskey that night. Niles promised to bring Connor back, after all. Hank took Sumo out for a walk, and let himself process that apparently him, Niles, and that guy who was arrested were merfolk. It now made sense why he was so pissed off and killing people - if his neighbors kept hurling trash onto his lawn ever since the industrial revolution he’d have some choice words to say. Not necessarily kill anyone, but not any less pissed. 

It explained why Connor licked up the lakewater and that kingdom he lives in. He probably lives in the ocean with his brother, who came all this way to tell him… something. Any minute now they’ll show up and Hank can reassure Connor that he didn’t give a shit about what he was. If anything, he would’ve been pissed that Connor kept his mouth shut and left Hank on the shore thinking he could very well be fucking dead. Once Sumo has done his business, Hank brought them both home. All he could do now was wait for Connor.

A knock at the dook woke Hank from his sleep. He looked at the clock from where he was lying on the couch. 1:17 am. Christ. If he knew that Connor didn’t have anywhere to stay, he would’ve told him to buzz off. Now that he thinks of it, does Niles have anywhere to stay now too?  
He opened the door unceremoniously. Niles made direct eye contact, while Connor kept staring at the floor. He motioned them inside. They both were dry and fully clothed.

“I… I’m sorry, Hank,” Hank whipped his head around to face the meek and small voice.

“For what?”

“I-I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry.” A sigh left Hank and he approached the mer.

“‘S ok. Would’ve liked to know that before you dived into the lake, makin’ me think you were drowning.” Hank ran a hand over his face. “It's too late to talk, I’m about half dead right now. I’m guessing neither of you have somewhere to stay?”

Connor looked away guiltely. “Actually… we do. Underwater. I was supposed to stay there the whole time, but I didn’t know how to stay ‘Hey just drop me off by the river’ without raising suspicion. I lied to you. I’m sorry.” 

Hank groaned in annoyance. He noticed Connor wince and Niles tensing upright at his displeasure. “It’s really late, or early now, so if ya two wanna crash here, be my guest. I have a couch and… Col… Actually, both of you can sleep in my double bed and I’ll take the couch.”

The twins exchanged a look. Niles spoke up first “Thank you for the offer, but I wouldn’t want to intrude. One of us can take the couch, the other could take the bathtub, assuming you have one.” That earned a weird look from Hank.

“I know you can breathe water, but sleeping in a bathtub? My back hurt just from you saying that,” he said with a look of sheer confusion all over. “‘Sides, I watched that guy’s tail shrink to about half its length. That can’t be good on your spine.”

Niles stepped forward “I have done it plenty of times. I like to keep my fin out of the tub and relax.”

Hank shrugged. “If you insist,” and with that, he finally went to bed. 

He woke up the next morning and was grateful that it was Saturday. He had the day off. The bed groaned as he slowly rose and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and half=way through pissing he saw a long black tail taper, until it blossomed out into a large fin with electric blue stripes donning it along the way.

Hank shouted a swear and tucked himself back in his boxers. Right, Niles was in there. Niles pulled his head from under the water. “Is something wrong?”

“Forgot you were there and saw your tail mid-piss. Sorry ‘bout that. Did you see anything?” He awkwardly shuffled to the sink and washed his hands while taking glances at Niles.

“No, I did not. It is ok, this is your bathroom after all. Where else could you have gone?” He tried to sound sympathetic, but it just comes off as plain creepy. Hank just shook his head and headed for the kitchen to get some coffee.

Connor fell off the couch. Hank noticed he was still out cold. It was off-putting to see some guy passed out on your floor. Hank looked him over to make sure he was still breathing. Connor’s skirt was hiked up a bit and Hank saw star white scales dotting his legs. There was a small tail peeking just out between them. It had the electric blue stripes just like his brother. It was oddly beautiful. Hank wanted to see what Connor’s full tail was like.

Hank checked his pulse, and when he was satisfied that Connor didn’t drop dead in his living room, took a seat. Niles eventually came out of the bathroom in his trench coat. He walked cautiously around Sumo and squatted next to Connor. “Hey Con. It’s time to get up. Do not make me slap you again.” 

Connor groggily peeled himself from the floor. As soon as he noticed his scales and tail were exposed, he violently tugged his skirt over them.

“I don’t mind ‘em. They actually look quite nice,” was all Hank said and Connor sheepishly smiled at him. Hank took a slice of yesterday’s pizza and started eating it cold. The twins stared at him. “Help yourselves.” Soon there was only half a pizza left.

“Are you truly alright with me not being human?” Doe- eyes peered into Hank as if when he asked something similar in the car Hank slapped him.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re still Connor. Nothin’ can change that.” Connor seemed to perk up more with that. A little more confident. Hank could definitely see other people being repulsed by Connor’s anatomy. Did anyone ever say anything rude to him? “Hey, since we have the day off, why don’t we buy you two some other clothes, hmm?” 

Connor looked at Niles expectantly. “I suppose, however, I do intend to return home in several days to a week. Connor, however, may stay on land longer.” Niles began to glare daggers at Connor. Connor just seemed impatient at the look. “Or permanently.” That time Hank definitely did hear Niles hiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired and have to close at work tonight. Please leave a comment telling me what you think!


	7. Going and Gone

Hank looked at Connor in shock. “You wanna stay in this shitshow? Why not go back to your kingdom, to your friends and family? Let your beautiful tail unfurl?” Connor blushed at that last part, and Niles somehow looked even less amused. “Listen to me, people are awful, Con. They don’t even give a shit about anyone besides themselves here. I’ve seen people just take and take, not caring who they hurt in their way.”

“It’s just- we’re going extinct. What we are doing now, is clearly not working. I’d like to go home, but nothing is safe anymore.” Hank felt his heart shatter. Connor should be able to fucking feel safe in his own goddamn home.

“That’s bullshit! I can’t believe- I can’t! Shit! What’s causing you guys to go out?” Hank missed the looks of shock on the monochrome twin’s faces.

“Mostly is a lack of food from overfishing. Also ocean acidity is rising, which has destroyed the majority of the natural coral reefs, which is where we nest during mating season. Neither Niles nor I have ever sired or laid a clutch of eggs.” Connor looked so depressed while explaining. Hank couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around them both.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to be robbed of… of parenthood.” Both twins hugged Hank back. He shuddered. Now was not the time to break down. “C’mon, let’s get ya some new clothes and we can talk in the car.”

“Thank you.” It was Niles who spoke. “It means alot to us. I do not believe that we could raise young on land. Hatchlings need to stay in the water until they reach a length of about one foot. That takes around six to eight months. We would need a specialized tank with extreme monitoring.” Niles’ hard eyes seemed distant. He thought about this too. Maybe even too hard.

Hank kept his eyes on the road. He wanted to look into their eyes beyond short lived glances and tell them that they could try it. Even if they were completely broke, wishful thinking let Hank believe that it would work. “Hey, this might sound crazy, but you two can both stay at my place however long you’d need. You can share Cole’s room.” Hank refused to look away from the expanse of dry asphalt.

“I feel like I would be imposing. Thank you very much for your offer, though,” Connor replied. Hank’s heart jumped in his chest in a painful manner.

“‘S fine! Honestly, the three days I spent with you were the best I’ve had in six years. If anything, you’d be doing me a favor by giving an old washed up cop like me some company.” That time, the alluring road’s enchantment was severed. Hank made brief eye contact with Connor. 

“Get a room. Oh wait, that’s what you’re deciding.” Niles had a shit eating grin. Connor screeched, it sounded like a mix of an angry bird and a playful dolphin. 

“‘S fine. I guess we are talking about trying to… procreate.” That cute screech returned. 

“That is several steps too fast! I’m trying to get a stable job, find Jericho, and get my brother off my rear before I even think about hatchlings!” Connor sounded mortified. It took Hank and Niles a minute to figure him out.

“We are just teasing you, brother. I am not expecting you to actually start a family so soon.” Connor really took them seriously. 

“Good. Things were going too fast in that situation.” Hank parked in the mall’s parking 

lot. His hand had a hard time forcing the stick into park. ‘Too fast’. Connor just indirectly blurted something out. He wasn’t opposed to raising hatchlings in his house. Hank wordlessly got out of the vehicle. It didn’t necessarily mean that Connor wanted to have hatchlings with him, but it could very well mean that Hank would awake to an excited father with small toddlers following him around, trying to form their tails into legs.

It could mean that there will be small giggles of laughter, scribbles proudly hung on the fridge, games of pretend, and cooking for more than just himself again. Sumo will have some new friends with too much energy for him. His backyard would probably have a kiddie pool filled with small mers splashing happily. Hank didn’t even realise that Niles and Connor were trying to ask him questions. The long and crowded halls of the mall drowned them out, leaving Hank only with a heavy heart full of hope and sorrow.

The twins struggled to keep up with Hank. He kept getting swallowed up by the crowds and thoughts. Hank eventually realised he was walking in circles. He turned around and just barely caught sight of amber and icy blue eyes. He stopped and waited for them to catch up. “Sorry, I got lost in thought. Let’s top in this store and pick some stuff up for ya, okay?”

“Of course,” was the only reply he received. In the department, Niles immediately speed walked through the isles to read the signs and determine what would be best for him. Connor stuck by Hank, he looked around bewilderedly at the clothing.

Hank walked slowly through the store, trying to gauge at what Connor was interested in. Connor seemed unusually embarrassed. Hank tracked his eyes wherever they lingered. Eventually, Hank caught on to what Connor wanted and understood why he nearly melted into the floor. Connor was looking at dresses.

“Go ahead.” Connor nearly got whiplash when he met Hank’s gaze. “You wanna dress, get a dress. It’s 2038. You do you.” Hank paused for a moment. “If there’s anything else you want to say/do, don’t be afraid.” Connor could just simply like to dress femininely, or maybe there was something more. He didn’t want Connor to feel uncomfortable.

He watched Connor disappear into the sea of cloth. Now he was by himself, he didn’t know what to do. He looked around for Niles, and unsurprisingly found him by black makeup. He would probably wear it underwater if it didn’t wash off. “So, if you don’t mind me askin, why did you come all the way out here?” Niles smiled.

“I was waiting for that. Our current queen, Amanda, had succumbed to an aquatic parasite. I came here to warn him and to inform him that Markus, her biological and lost child, was next in line. It was remarkable, because that man we fought in the lake was him. Elijah Kamski, the Duke and current ruler, declared that Amanda’s foster children could potentially rule over the Cyblif Kingdom. He is a very fickle and uncomfortable man. I do not believe him, I feel that there is something more nefarious at play.” Niles shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. “How much did Connor tell you about our lives at home?”

Hank leaned back on the heels of his feet. “Not much, just that you two work in the royal guard, and that you are captain.” Hank got a sinking feeling in his stomach. How many more bombshells can be dropped on him in these three days? 

“Ahh, we know Duke Kamski personally. He used to perform psychological experiments on us, forcing us to question our morality.” Niles narrowed his eyes. “I don’t trust him. Especially in this situation. I believe it is another play.” Niles sighed and turned back to the makeup selection. Even less surprising, he picked out waterproof eyeliner.

Hank let the awkward silence invade the scene. He didn’t even want to know what that ‘Duke Kamski’ did to them. What kind of fucking name even was that? And now he was temporarily in charge of the kingdom of a species near extinction. Fan-fucking-tastic. No wonder whyNiles was spinning his wheels in Detroit.

Hank turned around and nothing prepared him for the sight before him. Connor stood before him in a simple light green dress that went to his feet. The fabric hung on him loosely. It had short sleeves that exposed his milky white skin and moles. Hank loved the lean, but firm muscles of Connor’s arms. “Is this alright? I know humans are more fickle with gender conformities.”

Hank waved it off. “You look fantastic, Connor. Don’t let anyone give you shit for it. If they do, tell me and I’ll arrest them.” Hank chuckled. Connor looked less amused. Niles gave a sly grin.

“You are very handsome Connor. It suits you.” A warm feeling flooded Hank’s heart. It was great to see this much support. If Hank wore a dress when he was a kid, everyone would either mock him, or think he was transgender. 

Connor picked out a new skirt, off white with a wave pattern along the hem. He’s too fucking hot. 

They piled into Hank’s Oldsmobile. “So, anything you two wanna do? I gotta be back home for Sumo by about one.” Hank felt Connor turn to face him.

“I’d like to go swimming in the river by the park, if you don’t mind.” 

“Sure, we got time!” and Hank put on his turn signal. They arrived at the park he and Cole frequented and Connor stood up on the rail. He looked at the calm current with a warm smile. He shed his shirt, shoes and socks, then dived right into the river.

It still made Hank flinch, Connor didn’t need to breathe, but he looked too human to remember that fact. He looked over to the river. 

Connor soon breached, and for the first time Hank got to see beautiful star white scales with electric blue stripes. His tail was about 1.5X longer than his torso. He still wore his skirt from earlier and he looked divine. 

Happy trills and chirps follow Connor and then a splash tore Hank’s gaze away. Niles then broke the surface with his trench coat covering his torso and some of the base of his tail. His inky black tail complimented Connor’s very well. They both swam quickly back and forth in the river, splashing and laughing all the while. They looked so happy.

Hank kept watching, but as soon as his watch faltered, he got soaked. He sputtered a few curses, only to see Connor with a cheeky grin. He snickered and fled under the water. What a cute little brat. Connor came back to the surface with wide eyes, Hank followed his gaze to a stream of bubbles circling Connor. Connor went to leap out of the ring, but Niles burst forward with an open smile and mischievous eyebrows. He tackled Connor into the river. When Hank found them both above it at the same time, he playfully pulled out his badge and shouted “Halt! Detroit Police! Put your hands up!”

Both twins showed their hands in mock surrender. Hank told them that they were under arrest for assault, and then Connor disappeared. Niles yelped and was dragged under as well. It was nice to see them so playful. Hank wished he could stay like that forever. Maybe he could, for the most part. Connor wanted to seek a potential life on land, after all. When they tired each other out, they both went into a backfloat. Niles kept his eyes open, lazily watching the clouds. Connor closed his eyes. 

“Goin’ to sleep already Connor? For someone in the royal guard, you don’t seem to have enough stamina..” Hank watched Connor’s eyebrow twitch in amusement. 

“I’m not sleeping, the sun is just overhead and it’s in my eyes. You should be concerned my little brother likes to stare directly at it.” Connor was older? Niles seemed too protective over him to be seen as younger than him.

“I think he just wants some PTO from his job.” Hank snickered at his own joke and leaned forward on the rail. Niles rolled his probably burning eyes.

“Yes, I would love to be permanently blind in exchange for an early retirement.” The sarcasm was so thick, Hank tried to cut a slice and eat it for lunch. Soon his phone buzzed.

REED: Hey, I know it's you day off, but I just interrogated the damn fish man that tried to

kill me, turns out the fucker is royalty. His tattoo is like some bold hashtag, and he won’t 

tell me what it means.

ME: Yeah, figured that out from these two. I’ll ask about the tattoo, though. His mom just 

died and since he’s missing right now, the kingdom is getting royally fucked. Pun 

Intended. Talk to you Monday. Try not to die of caffeine overdose.

REED: Only if you don’t drink yourself to death

Hank snorted and pocketed his phone. He looked back to the mers. They both had their eyes closed and were floating peacefully. Connor’s face was so calm and relaxed, it made Hank feel it too, despite not even lying down. He looked like an angel.

The temperature felt oddly warm, and the sky was nicely clear. It was like the sun was 

shining its approval on the last good thing in Hank’s life. 

He sat down on his bench, without a drink. Today is a good day. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone still reading this!


	8. Sew your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor says something way out of line.

Hank, Connor, Niles returned to Hank’s home. Hank took Sumo’s leash out and hooked him up. The twins seemed to relax at the sight of Sumo being, in their minds, ‘restrained’. On the walk, Hank noticed absolutely nothing new. It was the same old Detroit, despite Hank’s world being flipped upside down, but in a good way.

Hank wandered the streets with his dog. The sun was out and the sky was clear. Sumo did his business, but Hank didn’t turn around immediately. Instead, he looked over the large buildings and bustling stores. Usually Hank hated seeing everyone so mild and calm, but today he didn’t mind. Eventually he turned around.

When Hank entered his home, he saw Connor’s skirt hiked up and Niles rubbing some sort of lotion on his scales. They looked like deer in the headlights. “We thought you’d be gone longer.” 

“I don’t care. You gotta do it, right? Here, lemme show you your new room.” Hank hobbled over to Cole’s room. He pulled the door open and gazed at the dusty room. His bed was still in the corner with a blue comforter, the dressers were empty, and all of his toys were already packed away. It was the only way Hank could preserve them - there was no way he was cleaning this room. Hell, he didn’t even clean his own damn room.

“Are you sure?” Hank hung his head low at hearing those words.

“Of course.” No other words fell from Hank’s mouth. He awkwardly gestured to the dressers. “Well, you can put your new clothes in there; lemme get a dust rag…” And Hank exited. He returned with a cloth and easily wiped down the tops of the dressers, the empty shelves, and simply wiped his hand across the comforter.

“Thank you very much, Hank. It means a lot to me.” Connor embraced Hank from behind. “You do so much for me. If there is any way to repay you, let me know. I have… connections at home. Also, I do have some magic…” Connor sounded almost annoyed at that last part. “I could get you gold, status, good weather… or perhaps would you want… me?” 

Hank sputtered and badly covered it up with a cough. “C-Connor! Was that flirting, or do you feel like I owe you that much!?” His face was so crimson, he could easily get admitted into a hospital.

Connor looked ashamed. He shrunk away from Hank. “I-I thought you’d want that. Th-the way you look at me… What you did in the shower… And from what I’ve s-seen, I thought that maybe… Maybe you deserve a-another chance at parenthood. I… I assumed that one day, some year, you’d l-like to fertilize my eggs.”

Hank gaped at Connor. Connor then sat on Cole- Connor’s bed. He drew his legs to his face and buried his head. Hank took several deep breaths and finally spoke, “Hey, it’s okay… I, uh… shit. Ah fuck, you heard me. Yes, I like you, too.” He ran his hands over his face. “I just, do you want to do that, or did you feel like you owed me?” 

Connor raised his head. “Both. I wanted to repay you… and mate, too. I’m so, so sorry. That was very inappropriate of me to mention, especially at this time.” 

Hank sighed. “‘You don’t have to do that for anyone, even if they saved your fucking life, got it?” Connor finally looked up and shakily nodded his head. “Never fucking propose somehting like that at a time like this!” Connor put his legs down. Hank left the room and took a shot of whiskey.

He then quickly left his house and drove to the park. He sat on the bench and screamed a blood curdling scream. He kept going until his lungs burned and his vision blurred. He took out a bottle he kept in his car and emptied it within ten minutes. He was actually proud, he was able to control himself in front of Connor. Honestly, if Connor didn’t look so ashamed of what he offered Hank, Hank would’ve broken his nose.

He fucking offered him sex in his dead son’s room.

Should he be mad at Connor? A part of Connor’s explained it is that he felt he owed him, his own desire, and to fucking reproduce. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Connor felt close enough to Hank to say those things. For all Hank knew, the mating season could be coming up and leaving Connor flooded with hormones and feelings he couldn’t control.

Then again, Connor could’ve just wanted to get down and dirty, with his brother in the other room and in the room of his potential partner’s dead fucking son. Hank needed to talk to him before he lost control. The only damn thing that could be Connor’s saving grace is that it’s breeding time. 

Not even Hank, a dirty old man, would say something so fucked up, even when drunk! Hank hobbled to his car. He needed to go to the bars. He needed to forget what the hell Connor said. 

After hours of drinking, he got kicked out of Jimmy’s bar. He tried to stand, but the floor was moving too fast! He fell to the ground, and then he woke up at home. His head hurt so goddamn bad. He could barely open his eyes. When he did, he noticed Connor was laying beside him, his tail completely formed and it was gorgeous.

Connor was cuddling him, passed out as well. Hank looked to the clock, it was only 4 am. He then pulled Connor close and went back to the comforting black oblivion.


	9. ((UPDATE))

Heya. I just wanted to ask which would you guys prefer -

Drunk Hank had tried to hit on Connor the night before (Connor would not let him do anything he'd regret, though)

OR

Connor and Niles put Drunk Hank to bed, concerned about him. (Nothing pervy happened)

Aslo I'm very sorry that there was no chapter today. Today is my fourth day in a row having to work the closing shift at Burger King. I almost always get injured in some capacity on those.


	10. It all comes raining down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major plot twist

Hank awoke with a splitting headache. Connor was no longer in the bed with him. Hank went to the bathroom, made sure Niles wasn’t getting an eyeful this time, and went about his business. When he finally exited the bathroom in a haze, two pairs of eyes stared at him. 

“Uhhhh mornin’?” They just kept watching him. Neither of them even moved. “Somin’ happen?” Niles’ face contorted. He looked like he was about to rip Hank limb from limb. Then, like out of a fucking horror movie, his eyes went completely black, but the iris remaining. It looked like a blue iceberg in a sea of ink.

He began making definitely inhuman sounds, something more of a chort. “Of course you don’t remember. You- You came back so fucking drunk!” Niles was seething and Hank could see his sharp teeth. Suddenly, a clap of thunder erupted and spooked Sumo. For the first time in years, Hank actually felt.... afraid. 

“What did I do?” it was so soft and quiet Hank thought he would have to repeat it louder.

“You tried to feel up Connor! I pulled you off and had to refrain from ripping out your fucking throat to shut you up! So many disgusting things rolled off your tongue, aimed at my poor Connor… I want to go home, but as long as Connor is with you,” Niles’ voice now had an echo; it made Hank’s ears ring. “I will stay. It is to ensure his safety from a beast like you!” The storm outside sounded like sheets of glass was spraying at the side of the house. Next, the power was gone. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t- I don’t know what to say.” A dark feeling was suffocating Hank. All this time of trying to protect Connor, and yet the biggest threat was himself. Of course he was such a fuck-up. The one gift the universe let him have, he returned with the receipt.

“He’s overreacting. You just kept cuddling me and telling me how much you’d love to sire my hatchlings. Your words were more comforting than dirty. What’s upsetting him is that you said you love me, and if I reciprocate the motion, it means I’ll never go home with him.” A look of shock and betrayal carved its way onto Niles’ face.

“Connor! How could you- I need… I need to leave. Now.” 

Hank looked at the door as Niles exited and then back to Connor. “Is what you said true? Or are you just downplaying the situation so I don’t feel so guilty?” 

“I’d never lie to you, Hank. He’s the one who made my coin, after all.” Connor leaned in close to Hank, as if Niles could hear them, and whispered “I think he’s in love with me. I already knew that Queen Amanda was not going to make it. Every mating season he followed or led me away from the clan, like we were a couple about to copulate. He even… He even killed our biological parents for constantly verbally abusing me.” That last part put Hank on edge. He killed their fucking parents? He’s not just in love - he’s fucking obsessed! Thinking back to Niles’ story before he bolted, he was the one to pull Hank off. Connor probably didn’t mind what Hank was doing, maybe even encouraging it, and it finally set him off. The whole time he was here, he hated the fact of Connor leaving forever. Hank would have laughed at being so love-sick, but it was that last part that was all too real. Niles is sick. He killed to make Connor happy. 

Hank has seen this story too many times in his line of work. If Connor were to ever confront Niles and state that he has no feelings for him, Niles would either kill or kidnap him. The sad part is that Niles would be doing what he thought was in Connor’s best interest. 

“You are to never be alone with him again. He’s dangerous. He even fucking admitted that he had to restrain himself from ripping my throat out!” 

“He needs help. I want to help him so bad, but I don’t know how. I can’t give him the one thing he wants. The storm right now is completely fueled by his emotions. I’m… I’m scared, Hank. I knew that he could be violent, but seeing how he screamed at you… I’m worried he’ll take you away.” Connor looked up at Hank with a worried and fearful expression. It broke his cold dead heart.

“Hey, I won’t let him hurt you. C’mon, let's take you to the DPD and get this sorted.”

The ride there had Hank’s care hydroplaning on the road. Every drop of rain was a reminder that Connor’s not safe anymore. That someone Connor cared so much for is now a threat to his own life. It’s heartbreaking.

“He’s in so much pain.” Hank couldn’t risk looking away from the road to Connor. He knew who Connor’s talking about. Hank couldn’t help but feel even more love for Connor - instead of freaking out or hating Niles for being an incestous murderer, he instead empathizes with how much he is hurting now. God he is just too innocent for this world.

“Yeah, well, There’s nothing we can do except keep you safe. You said it yourself- he can get violent fast.” The wind was howling. Eventually, they made it into the DPD. The bullpen was abuzz with information of the surprise storm.

Hank ignored every panicked face telling him that he should’ve stayed home in this weather, and how it seemed like it was becoming a class one hurricane. He unceremoniously bursted into Fowler’s office.

“Hey, apparently Connor’s brother is a fucking phsycho who literaly killed for Connor. I think Connor indirectly rejected him last night and now he’s making a fuckin’ hurricane. Oh, they’re mermaids, too.” Fowler just stared at Hank with a blank expression for a few moments. 

“Well, I guess we can up patrol for where Connor is staying, but we can’t charge him with anything. Maybe we could get him deported, but I don’t want to piss off the captain of the royal guard of a kingdom we might wipe out.” Hank chewed his lip for a moment.

“Wait, you knew about them!? Why didn’t you tell me anything!?” 

“Cause how the fuck would you have believed me!?” Ok, he did have a point. Now just where do Connor and Hank go from here? “I’m taking you two off the case, it’s more important for you two to stay safe and Reed is actually doing his fucking job for once. Duke Kamski is helping him, too. Maybe you should talk with him on what to do about all this, hopefully we get fucking flooded.”

Hank guessed it was settled, then. He has to meet this fabled Duke Kamski of Cyblif.


	11. The eye of the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like feels.

It turns out that they didn’t have to wait too long. Only ten minutes passed when a man with a ponytail and sides of his head shaved strutted into the bullpen. He was only wearing a bathrobe. Hank was able to see the bottom of his tail and some scales at the base of his ankles. They’re all blood red.

Connor bowed his head and refused to look up at him. Hank didn’t know if it was courtesy for royalty or if the guy gave him the fucking creeps as well. “Connor Arkait, the infamous royal guardsman who, along with his brother, was taken under the late Queen Amada’s wing.”

“Good afternoon, your majesty.” Connor barely spoke in a whisper. Hank decided that he had to cut the shit and formalities.

“Listen, Duke Kamski, Connor’s twin is a lunatic who is fucking obssessed with Connor. Last night was his wake up call that Connor isn’t interested in boning his own brother, now he created this damn storm for no real reason. The guy admitted yesterday he had to refrain from ripping my throat out, and his eyes went all demon-shit.” Connor stared at Hank with wide eyes and mouth agape. Probably not how you should speak to royalty or whatever, but when has Hank ever given a shit?

“Well, Lieutenant Anderson, I was well aware of the situation ever since Niles murdered their parents. Even past puberty he kept insisting to sleep in the same pod as Connor, and he gets very stressed whenever he is separated from him for more than about six hours. It was assumed his unhealthy attachment is a result of trauma by their biological parents, which has also resulted in the death of their triplet, Silas.” There was a faint sniffling in the bullpen. It took Hank a moment to realize Connor was crying.  
He pulled Connor closer to him, and Connor leaned into him for support. What an insensitive prick to just tell Connor’s goddamn life story for him!

“Alright, so you know about this for years and haven’t done a fucking thing!?” At this point, Hank was hoping that Connor’s kingdom would be wiped out.

“Queen Amanda tried to force Niles into counseling, but it only made him worse. They couldn’t even get him to admit that he has feelings for Connor. Whenever it was mentioned that Niles may like Connor more than as a brother, he would clamp his hands to his ears and deny everything. Twice he had a full meltdown. And judging by the weather, this is his third. Since he won’t cooperate, there is nothing we can do.” He took a step closer towards Connor, and Hank instinctively held him tighter. “Unless, of course, Connor would like a protective order against him.”

Connor never did anything about this? Fuck, Hank had to basically guide him here. He understood that Connor still saw Niles as family, they had such a great time at the river! But Jesus Christ, if Hank were him, he’d be worried to wake up one day tied to the damn bed! 

“I… I still want to see him! He’s still my best friend and brother!” Connor still refused to look Kamski in the eye. Or at all.

“Well, I guess I’ll be getting back to work. Gavin and I have a lead.” What a fucking prick! He could give a single shit that Connor is in some serious fucking danger! 

“Do you think we should talk to him? The storm is starting to ease up… He’s starting to calm down.” Hank wasn’t even able to get out a ‘hell no!’ when Connor looked at Hank with big brown eyes and a small pout. He looked like a kicked puppy again.

“I want to be there. Even if I ain’t saying shit, I want to watch that fucker.” Connor seemed to dislike his new attitude toward Niles.

“Alright, let’s find him.” And with that, they left.

It was easy finding Niles. They just went back to the river they played in and saw him on the bridge. He was gripping the rail tightly and his back was hunched forward. It almost looked like he was going to snap the damn thing from the concrete. Hank parked close by, but stayed in his vehicle. Connor insisted that he talked to Niles alone. Connor was bugged so that Hank could hear every word said.

“Niles… I hate seeing you like this.” Connor had no hint of fear in his voice. The amount of trust he had in Niles was almost inspiring, but mostly worrying.

“I just need some time to get myself under control. I’ll meet you at Hank’s in the evening. Thank you for your concern.” Hank shuddered at his tone. It was cold, calculated, and obviously restrained. He put one hand on his service weapon, the other on the car door handle.

“Niles, we need to talk. I… I know how you feel about me.” Niles suddenly bolted upright. He stared in a straight line out in front of him. Hank got to see his wide eyes. They were back to normal. “I’m not mad at you. I just want to talk to you.”

“...Why? I’m disgusting.” It was hard to hear what he said over the downpour.

“No, you’re not.” Then Hank heard Niles laugh sickly. It sounded even more deranged with the static from the receiver. “I know I can’t give you what you want, but I’d still like to be your friend and brother, Ni.” 

“Con, I… I can’t fucking do this.” Niles swung himself over the rail, Hank saw his full tail form from under his coat, and he dived underwater into the unforgiving current. Connor rushed to the rail and almost fell over with how much he was leaning over. 

Hank finally left his care and came behind Connor. “Will he be ok, the river doesn’t look so… forgiving right now.” Connor didn’t respond for a good two minutes. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled himself back. His face was red and puffy. Hank guessed he was crying, it was hard to tell with all the damn rain.

“H-he’s the captain of the royal guard. He’s fine!” Connor was trying to convince himself more than Hank. “I want to go home now, please.” Hank started the engine and started to his house.

“He’s gotta be fine, the damn storm is throwin’ my car all over the place.” Hank uttered some swears as he tried oh so desperately to stay in his own lane. Connor let out a weak chuckle. 

Inside, Hank peeled off his soaked clothes and went to the shower. It was time to overthink things. Connor instead rested on the couch, with a special coin in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy I broke him. I also don't know how much longer I'll continue this story - I never expected it to be so long. It's thirty pages in Google Docs right now!


	12. The finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was abrupt. I considered making an epilogue, but nah. No one's really into this abomination of a plot anyways

The next day Hank woke up. He pitifully made some coffee and let Sumo out. His head hurt. He put on the TV. Strangely, all he could hear was a harp and a tenor singing in the distance. He shook his head, and went to Connor’s room. He opened the door and saw Connor with a look of panic on his face. Connor tried to speak to Hank, but all Hank could hear was that damn haunting melody.

Connor resorted to writing on a piece of paper to communicate to Hank. All Hank could read was ‘You were right about Niles’

Hank felt the world go dark.


End file.
